A Devil of a Time (DEAD)
by AShinyLemon
Summary: RE-WRITE is up.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's that DxD fanfic I've been wanting to work on. Please rate/review and tell me what you think!_

_This chapter will be mostly Naruto leaving his house and building his peerage!_

_He's currently 16 years old_

It's a work of art! – Normal Speak

_It's not a work of art._ – Thoughts

**I, Naruto Uzumaki, have an assistant!- Shouting**

_**WHERE DID HE GET THAT PIANO?- Panicked thinking**_

Warning: I haven't watched DxD in a bit, so forgive me if I get some of the canon stuff wrong (although I am rewatching it!)

I do not own any of the referenced anime, games, movies, TV Shows etc. referenced in this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

_The Underworld, Castle Uzumaki_

Countless objects could be heard breaking, as two voices shouted at eachother, echoing throughout the castle grounds. "There's no goddamn way I'm staying in this stuffy old castle mom!" one voice said, followed by what sounded like glass breaking. "And just who do you think you are to talk to me that way? You ungrateful little brat!" another voice shouted, followed by more objects breaking.

The two arguing were Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old and heir to the powerful Uzumaki Clan, an old devil family that spanned generations. It Is even said that they comprised the guard of the original Lucifer. Their prestige was well known throughout the Underworld, rivaled only by the Bael and Phenex clans. The other voice was his mother, and current leader of the clan, Kushina Uzumaki.

"I want to see the world and meet people! What kind of clan leader would I be if I just sat in this place all day?" Naruto shouted, as he dodged a plate thrown at him. "Don't you know how dangerous it is out there? Exorcists and Fallen Angels would jump at a chance to kill a young and promising devil such as yourself!" Kushina shouted back. She readied another plate, but had to dodge a vase Naruto threw at her.

"But Rias and Sona are gonna get to go to the Human world! Why cant I?" Naruto ran out of objects to throw and had to once again run for cover. Meanwhile, the maids just sat on the sidelines and lamented the fact that they'd be cleaning this mess up. "I don't care what they're doing! I'm telling you that you can't go! You don't even have a peerage yet!" That line cut deep. Naruto had often been pestered and ridiculed over the fact he didn't have a peerage yet. His pieces sat in his room, waiting to be used. "You know what? Screw this! You can't stop me!" Naruto said, before he ran towards his room.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" his mother shouted after him.

Naruto quickly locked the door on his room and looked in the mirror. His bright blue eyes contrasted with his dark crimson hair, the signature marking of the Uzumaki Clan. He had six whisker marks, three on each cheek, symbolizing the bond he had formed with the Kitsune Yokai many years ago. "Wonder if Kurama-chan would be willing to join my peerage…" he muttered to himself, as he began packing his bags. He carefully placed his Evil Pieces into a box, which he then placed at the bottom of his bag. He then opened his closet to grab his longcoat, the symbol of his clan prominently emblazoned on the front. "I'll show her, I'll go to the human world, get the best peerage ever and then I'll be the greatest clan leader ever!" He pulled the coat off its hangar then placed it in his bag. "Now, where am I gonna go when I get there?" he asked himself, as he closed his bag. Suddenly, someone began pounding on his door. "Open this door right now Naruto!" Kushina kept pounding the door, while Naruto checked to make sure he left nothing important. "Ah, I almost forgot my manuscript…" he said, picking up a sheaf of papers from his desk. "Alright, that should be everything…" he looked around his room one last time, focusing on a picture of him with another red headed girl. "I wonder if we'll meet eventually…" he said to himself, before standing in the middle of his room.

A Crimson energy suddenly enveloped him, and he vanished. The force of this knocked down several things in his room, including the picture. On the back of the frame, words suddenly appeared.

_Rias x Naruto forever!_

_The Vatican, Italy_

"Are you sure about this Alexander-sensei? I've heard there are dangerous organizations operating in the UK…" a dark haired girl asked, walking next to a huge man. He wore a cassock, along with a pair of rounded glasses. His white gloves contrasted with his gray outfit, and he held two bayonets in his hand. "I'll be alright, I just want you to worry about your assignment." He said, looking down at the girl. "But why Japan? Why do I need to go their specifically?" she asked again, causing him to smile. "The good angels have said that something significant is about to happen in Japan. You're one of our most promising exorcists, so we're counting on you being able to get this done." He said, rubbing her head. "But I want to go with you!" she said, raising her voice. "Your assignment is more important. Mine is just killing some zombies, nothing major." He said, placing the bayonets in a case.

"It's better than going to Japan! I hate that place…" she said, quieting down. He looked at her, noticing how she suddenly lost her fire. '_Those bastards really messed her up, didn't they?' _Alexander thought to himself. "You'll be fine, as long as you remember what I taught you." He said, before handing her a package. "Here, these are yours." He said, causing her to light up once again. "Are these…?" Alexander nodded. "Your very own blessed bayonets. Use them well, Sayuri." He said, with a smile on his face.

Sayuri nodded before eagerly opening the package, to reveal several sets of blessed bayonets. "I can't believe I'm finally getting my own set…" she said, with awe in her voice.

"With these, you carry a great responsibility. You must vow to uphold the values of God at all times." Alexander said, and Sayuri nodded. Suddenly a voice called out to him. "Father Anderson, the plane is about to leave! Are you ready?" Alexander nodded, then looked over to Sayuri. "You'll be fine Sayuri. I'll join you after im done in Ireland." She hugged him one last time, and he began walking towards his plane. "Good luck Father Anderson!" she said, and waved to him.

Little did she know, this would be the last time she saw him.

_Unknown Location, Human World_

"**OH SHIT!"** Naruto cried out, before landing on a person as he fell. "Holy crap! I'm really here!" Naruto said, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked down to see the man he fell on. He had long dark hair, and what seemed to be the beginnings of a beard and mustache. "Hey, sorry man, I didn't mean to land on you like that." Naruto said, helping the man up. "It's ok, I didn't really expect some kid to come from the sky." He said. He looked at Naruto, who was currently trying to figure out where he was. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" he asked, causing Naruto to turn around.

"Well, uh, I don't really even know where 'here' is, exactly." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Brazil. More specifically, my fathers old dojo." The man said, pointing at the building behind him. Naruto looked at the sign, and, using magic, translated it to the language of the devil. "Rodrigues? Is that your name?" The man laughed. "Samuel Rodrigues, at your service. You can call me Sam." He said, holding his hand out. Naruto shook his hand, then looked at Sam. "Hey, you're covered in blood! Did I hurt you when I landed on you?" Sam shook his head. "No, this isn't my blood." Naurto looked confused.

"It's the blood of the man who killed my father." Sam clarified, and was surprised when Naruto nodded. "Oh good, I thought I hurt you. Didn't want to make a bad impression on the first human I met…" he said to himself, causing Sam to become curious. "The first human you said? Are you trying to say you aren't human?" Sam asked, and Naurto panicked. "Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say that, wasn't I? Oh boy…" Naruto began freaking out. '_Crap! Did I just accidentally reveal I wasn't human? What do I do..'_

"Haha, I meant person! Yeah! Why would I say human? That'd be totally weird!" Naruto said, trying to cover up his mistake. Sam, however, was not convinced. "You need to work on your lies. I'm not convinced at all, young one. So tell me, if you're not a human, what exactly are you?" Naruto hesitated. On one hand, he could tell this man had serious skill, and wasn't one to be messed with. On the other hand, he was confident he could probably eliminate him, and preserve the secrecy of the devil race. However, he decided to take a chance.

"Hey, Sam, mind if I tell you a story?" He asked, and Sam nodded, unlocking the door to the Dojo and motioning for him to enter.

_An hour later_

"So, let me get this straight- Devils, Angels, all of that crap, actually exists?" Sam asked, dumbstruck. Naruto nodded. "Yup. I'm a grade A Devil." He said, but then paused. "Well actually, Grade A+, but that's not important." Naruto looked over to the wall, where a sword hung, covered in blood. "I take it that's your sword? It looks interesting." Sam nodded, then grabbed it off the wall. "It's called Murasama." He said, swinging the blade to get the blood off. "Isn't that a Japanese name?" Naruto asked, curious. Sam nodded. "My family is of Japanese descent. My father used to teach here, before one of his pupils murdered him. For a while, I went into hiding, training, waiting for the day I could get my revenge on that son of a bitch." Sam suddenly grew angry, cutting a nearby dummy in half with his blade. "I got my revenge, but now, I'm at a loss. I can't stay here, but I don't have anywhere to go." He said, looking down at the bisected dummy.

"Well, I might have a solution for you then!" Naruto said, excited. Sam looked over to him, watching him pull out a box. "So remember that story about the Satans right? Well one of them created this system called the Evil Pieces. Basically, super cool chess pieces that turn you into a devil and give you kick-ass powers!" Naruto said, pulling out the pieces in question. "I need members for my peerage, which is sort of like my uh, group, I guess, and you seem perfect for it! You're super strong, don't have anywhere else to go and quite frankly, I think you're pretty cool! So, what do you say?" Naurto held out a knight piece to Sam. Sam stared at the piece, weighing his options. "So this evil piece, does it make me your slave? Or can I do what I want?" Naruto paused to think. "Well, It does make you have to do what I say, but you could always become a Stray. Although, if you do that, you'd be hunted down and murdered. I guess in a way it is giving up your freedom, which sounds like something you'd never do, but I promise, I wont make you do anything I wouldn't do myself.!" Naruto said.

Sam looked once again at his sword. '_This kid is clearly in over his head. This must be his first time doing something like this. However, I see a bit of myself in him…'_ Sam looked over to Naruto, then nodded. "Alright kid, I'm in. But if you do anything against my personal code, things wont be pretty, clear?" Naruto laughed. "Wow, I haven't ever been threatened before! I'm used to people ass kissing like no tomorrow! I think this'll be the start of a great friendship!" Naruto then summoned a beam of energy then shot it through Sam's chest. "Sorry, this might hurt for a bit!" Naruto then shoved the piece into his chest, causing a bright red glow to emanate from Sam.

"Alright, I think I did that right. How do you feel?" Sam groaned then got up, using his sword to support him. "That really fucking hurt! Give me a warning next time!" Sam shouted, and Naruto laughed. "Sorry, I'm really not used to this. I'm just so happy I finally got a peerage member, and a human at that! Hey, do you know how to get to Japan? Because I know someone who might be interested in joining us!" Sam sighed.

He felt like this was the start of a never-ending headache for him.

_Two Months Later_

"So Sam, this isn't Japan." Naruto was in a bad mood. The flight he had been on did not agree with him. "Yeah, sorry about that boss-man. But we can catch a flight to Japan from here. Besides, Germany is a great place." Naruto looked around to see lots of people walking around the airport. "Well all right. I wonder i-" Naruto suddenly started looking around frantically. "Hold on, something isn't right. Grab my arm, we're gonna investigate." Sam placed his bag over his shoulder then grabbed Naruto's arm. "Alright boss-man. Lead the way." Naruto channeled his energy and teleported to the edge of a forest. "Sam, you should be able to see that barrier." Sam nodded, then pulled out his sword. Naruto had upgraded Murasama with demonic energy, causing it to crackle with red lightning. "One entrance, coming right up." Sam plunged Murasama into the barrier, and began to cut a hole big enough for the two of them to fit. "I can sense some really strong energy coming from inside. I wonder if…" Naruto said to himself, stopping short when several blades of Ice flew towards him. Sam quickly blocked then with his sword, then got into his stance.

"Woah, kind of a chilly reception, don't you think?" Naruto quipped, looking amused. "Not the time boss-man, we're under attack!" Sam said, blocking more ice shards. "And just what do we have here? Some more prey for me to hunt?" a voice said, echoing around the forest. "Hey, Sam, don't kill this person. They seem…interesting." Naruto said, looking around for the source of the voice. Sam nodded, then jumped back when a woman suddenly appeared in front of them. She had long blue hair that reached her back, along with piercing blue eyes. She had a strange mark on her chest, and, most noticeably to Naruto, a rather large chest and wide hips. "Damn, I think I just found inspiration for my next book." He said, pulling out a notepad. "I'll give you two one opportunity to explain what you're doing here." The woman said, ignoring Naruto's writing. "Oh don't mind us, we were just taking a quick stop here when suddenly the boss-man-" Sam pointed at Naruto, who was frantically writing "sensed some strange, powerful energy. So, we came to investigate." The woman laughed. "I don't know anything about this energy, but it doesn't matter. You've entered my hunting grounds, and I can tell you'd be a worthy opponent. Now, entertain me!" she said, launching more ice at Sam. He blocked the shards, and quickly brought up his sword to block the rapier strike that came towards him.

"Another sword user? Your kind always manage to get on my nerves…" the woman said, before quickly striking at Sam again. "Do you intend to help me out here?" Sam shouted at Naruto, who shook his head. "You've got this man! I can't let this stroke of inspiration go to waste!" he went back to writing, while Sam continued to block against the woman.

"Quite a strange sight, an experienced swordsman as yourself taking orders from a sixteen year old boy!" the woman shouted, causing Naruto to grow angry. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted, causing the woman to grin. "Are you so weak you need your servant here to fight your battles for you?" Sam used this opportunity to strike at the woman, causing her to jump back. "Hey now, I wouldn't piss him off if I were you. Believe me, I've seen him do some crazy shit." Sam then quickly dashed towards the woman, hitting her with the hilt of his blade.

She stumbled back a bit, surprised at how hard the hit was. "You're holding back on me… why?" she asked, recovering quickly. She launched another attack, but Sam once again blocked it. "Boss-man over there is curious about you." The woman looked over and simply said "I could tell." Sam shook his head. "Not like that. He thinks you're strong, and frankly, I'm not so sure. You cant even scratch me when I'm holding back." This caused the woman to become angry.

"You dare insinuate that I'm weak? Well then, let me show you just how wrong you are!" She jumped back and looked over to Sam. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, but putting you and your master in your places will be worth it. **MAHAPADMA!**"

Suddenly, the flow of time stopped completely for Sam. He found he could not move, but merely watched as the woman approached him, rapier in hand. "Know this swordsman, today, you fell in battle to the greatest warrior to ever live- Esdeath, of the Partas Clan!" She prepared to finish Sam off when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her and shattered her rapier. "That's enough of that. I've seen all I need to." He then released his energy, cancelling out Esdeath's move. "Wha- that's impossible! No one should be able to stop Mahapadma!" Naruto smirked. "It's simple Esdeath. You don't have enough power to contain me. Or Sam, for that matter. He's just humoring you, right Sam?" Sam shook his head.

"Actually, I was frozen stiff. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Not as good as me, mind you, but still. She'd make a great member." This caused Esdeath to become curious. "Great member of what?" Naruto smiled. "Oh man, you're right! Listen, let me tell you a story!"

_An hour later_

'_We really need to work on his whole pitch.'_ Sam thought, while Naruto was re-incarnating Esdeath. She was eager to gain more power and crush strong opponents. It helped that Naruto quickly beat her when she requested a match with him. "So, Esdeath, you're now a Rook, which is basically a super heavy hitter. Sam is a knight, so he's super fast. But your individual skills still come into play, which is why Sam is strong and fast! Isn't it cool?" Esdeath nodded, a blush on her face. It seems that Naruto defeating her in combat caused her to form a crush on him. "Yes, it's very cool Naruto." Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Welcome to the family Esdeath!" he said, and looked over to Sam. "Alright, we've had lots of fun in Germany, but can we get to Japan now? I've got some business I need to take care of there!" Sam sighed. "We've got two more stops we need to make apparently. You ever been to Egypt, Esdeath?" Esdeath shook her head. "Until today, I wasn't even aware there was an outside world."

Naruto nodded. "I know the feeling. Alright Sam, what are we gonna do in Egypt?" Sam was about to answer when suddenly, a younger woman appeared with a katana. "I've finally found you Esdeath. For your crimes against the people of this nation, I sentence you to death." The girl had an emotionless voice, but her eyes showed her hatred of Esdeath. "If it isn't Akame. I figured you'd be busy mourning the loss of your comrades, but instead you chose to pursue me? How cold." Naruto laughed at what she said. "What's so funny Naruto?" Esdeath asked, looking confused. "C-COLD! AND YOU HAVE ICE POWERS! HAHAHAHAH!" Sam facepalmed. "Oh..I see.. it is kind of funny, I guess. Hehehe.." Esdeath chuckled at bit. "You're quite overconfident, letting your guard down around me Esdeath." The girl said, appearing behind Esdeath. She found herself on the ground, as Esdeath quickly disarmed her. "It's you whose overconfident, Akame. You couldn't beat me before I gained more power, and now I'm so far ahead of you crushing you would be as easy as baking a cake."

Naruto chose this moment to comment. "Baking a cake is hard though! My mom tried to teach me once, but I really couldn't understand…" Esdeath facepalmed this time. "Not the point, Lord Naruto…" Akame got up, but found Esdeath pointing an ice rapier at her throat. "Not so fast. I think it's only fitting for an assassin to die here, alone." She was about to execute her when Naruto held up his hand. "Wait, you said this girl was strong right? But you beat her in literally one move. I didn't figure you to overestimate people Esdeath." Esdeath looked over to Naruto. "She is quite strong, though not on my level. Her talents lie in subterfuge and assassination. Her blade, Murasame-" Sam looked indignant. "Hey, we've already got a sword named Murasama here! I don't intend to-" Akame cut him off with a glare. "Murasame. Get it right, filth."

"Filth? Ill show you, you little shi-" Naruto cut Sam off with a glare. "Sorry Esdeath, continue." Esdeath sighed. "Murasame is coated with a poison that will kill anything instantly. Several of my comrades have been a victim to this blade, and I can attest to its effects." Naruto nodded. "She seems very talented. Hey Akame, can I tell you a st-" Sam and Esdeath shouted. "NO!" Naruto looked shocked. "Whats wrong? Why shouldn't I ask her to join us?" Sam and Esdeath looked at eachother, before nodding.

"It's not that she shouldn't join, its just that…" Sam started. "What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked again.

"You take too damn long to explain everything. I figured there has to be a faster way boss-man." Sam finished, and Esdeath nodded. "W-what? Esdeath, you too?" Esdeath nodded once again. "I'm sorry Lord Naruto, but it took you an entire hour to explain. " Naruto suddenly became gloomy, sitting on a rock nearby. "Fine, you two do it, ill just sit here and mope…" Esdeath walked over and placed his head in her lap. "Its OK, Lord Naruto, we'll work on it…" Sam walked over to Akame. "Look, we'll give you the details later, but basically, we're devils, you can be one too. From what Esdeath mentioned, and by the look of you, you don't have much of anything left here. Why not come with us?" Sam asked.

Akame began to weigh her options. It was true that she did not have much, with the death of her friends, and the success of their revolution. But one of the main causes of their misery, the torment, the death, was sitting down, comforting a strange kid. "Do I have to work with Esdeath?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, boss-man would like it if you two got along. He'd probably understand if you two have some issues to work out, but he told me he'd prefer it if we were all like one big happy family." Akame hesitated. Could she forgive Esdeath, even after all she had done? All the friends she had taken from her? "I…don't know. I've lost a lot to her, but at the same time, there's nothing here for me…" Akame looked over to Naruto. "What about him? What kind of person is your 'boss'?" Sam laughed. "The boss is… the boss. He's kind, but can be cruel when needs to be. Super relaxed, but serious at the same time. He seems very weak and passive, but without a doubt there isn't anyone I've met, divine or otherwise, that could top him."

"So why does he need us? If he's so powerful, whats the point of gathering fighters under him?" Akame said. "According to him, its expected of him. In reality, he just wants to help people who don't have anything… and, between you and me, the kid seems lonely. From what he told me, he's had very few actual friends. He's spent his whole life trapped in his families home. He just wants people he can call friends, you know?"

Akame knew this feeling all too well. '_He's very similar to me…'_ Akame stood up, and took the piece Sam was offering. "I'll do it." She said, and Sam smiled. "Awesome. Hey boss, do your thing." Naruto got up from Esdeath's lap, causing her to pout. "All right, Akame, this might feel slightly uncomfortable.." Akame's eyes grew wide. "Wait ,what are you going to-" Naruto quickly shot a beam through Akame's chest. "What the…" she gasped out, before falling. Naruto quickly placed the piece inside of her.

A few minutes later, Akame was rubbing the spot where she got shot, while Naruto was sporting a new bruise on the top of his head. "Why'd you have to go and do that? This hurts Akame!" Naruto rubbed the spot where he got hit. Akame glowered at him. "Maybe you should give someone warning before you shoot them in the chest!"

"But I did warn you! OW!" Akame hit Naruto again. Esdeath summoned some ice to put on the bruise. "Thank you Es. See Akame, why cant you be nice like her?" Naruto said.

Sam facepalmed again. "I feel like this'll be a regular thing…" he said to himself.

That's it for the first chapter! Next chapter will show the rest of the peerage (for now) being assembled, along with Naruto moving to Kuoh!

Characters Introduced

Naruto Uzumaki

Kushina Uzumaki

Sayuri

Samuel Rodrigues (A.K.A Jetstream Sam)

Esdeath Partas

Akame

Alexander Anderson


	2. Stardust to Vampire P1

_Well now, its time for chapter two! This chapter introduces three new characters of the peerage, the last three Naruto will acquire for now! _

_However, there are still more spots open that I'll probably fill!_

_Once again, I don't own any of the anime/manga/movies etc. that I use in this story. _

_Chapter Two: Stardust to Vampire!_

"Damnit Sam, how the hell did we end up in Egypt?" Naruto asked, as his peerage walked through Cairo International Airport. Naruto looked around to see various people milling about, some in a rush to catch flights. Akame and Esdeath seemed to be in a glaring contest, and Sam appeared to be checking something on his phone.

"Sorry boss, it seems I booked a connecting flight that leaves in a couple of hours. We're gonna have to stay in Cairo for a bit." Sam said, placing his phone in his pocket. Naruto groaned. "Dangit, I wanna get to Japan now! I've got some very important business there, if you don't know!" he said, pulling out a copy of his book. Sam simply nodded and grabbed the bags. "I know boss, this is just how things work up here. Now c'mon, I hear Cairo is lovely this time of the year."

The group headed out to a taxi outside. "Ah yes, where can I take you this wonderful night?" the driver said, inviting the group in. "Cairo, and make it fast." Sam said, placing the bags in the trunk of the taxi. "Ah, of course. Are you planning to see the beautiful pyramids?" the group ignored the driver as they piled into the taxi. "Ok then…not a very talkative bunch are you?" the driver asked, and received no response. He huffed and began driving towards Cairo.

_A few minutes later_

"Thank you for your patronage, good customers!" the driver said, before speeding off. "Well now that that's over, lets go find a hotel." Naruto said, looking around. "Hey, I think I see-"

Naruto was cut off as a young man was suddenly sent flying into a nearby water tower. "What the hell?" Sam said, dropping the bags. "Esdeath, Akame, spread out, secure the area!" Naruto said, jumping up to a nearby roof top. Esdeath and Akame nodded and fanned out, searching for any potential threats.

Naruto landed near the water tower, getting a better look at the person who flew into it. He had strange red hair, and was wearing a green uniform. He had a large hole in his chest and what looked to be scars over his eyes. Naruto whistled. "Damn, you certainly had a number done on you.." The man groaned, feeling his life fading.

"His stand…why is it so powerful?" he muttered out, looking over to the nearby clock tower. "Stand? The hell is a stand?" Naruto asked, looking at the man. "Oh crap, he's about to die!" Naruto exclaimed, before fishing around in his pockets. "I don't know if this is the best idea, but I don't know much healing magic.." Naruto pulled out a bishop piece, then shoved it inside the hole. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any time to give you a choice!" He then quickly recited the words necessary, and the man became a devil. He suddenly looked down to see the hole in his chest closing, and felt his strength returning.

"What..did you do to me?" the man asked, looking at Naruto. "I feel.. different." Naruto looked at him with a grimace. "I saved your life by turning you into a devil. I'm sorry, I had no time to ask you if you wanted to change or not, but if you really hate it I can undo it, but it'll kill you and-" The man held up his hand. "It's not important. Right now, I need to stop DIO. Have you seen an old man, dressed somewhat like Indiana Jones?" Naruto shook his head. "Damnit, we need to find him! He needs to know the power of The World!" The man stood up, but began to fall to his feet once more.

"Hey hey, relax man! You still need to adjust to the healing!" Naruto said, helping the man back up. "Listen, I'll help you stop this DIO guy or whatever. My peerage is fanning out right now, looking for threats and-" Sam appeared next to him, with his sword drawn. "Hey boss, we haven't found anyone who seems threatening, but we did see something strange. This old guy is leaping around with some purple wires, and he's being chased by some weird guy wearing a crap ton of yellow." The man suddenly looked over at Sam. "Where are they? I have to go now!"

Sam held his hand out. "Relax man, tell us your name first. We can't have some unknown jumping around." The man nodded. "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin. I came here to Egypt with my friends, hoping to stop someone named DIO. He's an unspeakable evil, and has caused nothing but grief and misery. It is our duty to stop him!" he said passionately. "Alright Kakyoin, that's cool and all, but if we're gonna help you, you'll next to explain just how you plan to stop DIO." Naruto said. "With our stands, of course." Suddenly, a green figure appeared next to kakyoin, its glowing yellow eyes standing out amongst the dark of the Cairo night.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto and Sam said, staring at the green being. "It's my stand, named Hierophant Green. It allows me to posses individuals, along with fire a high pressure barrage of emeralds." He then looked at Naruto and Sam. "Wait, you two can see Hierophant Green? Are you two stand users as well?" both shook their heads. "We're devils, but not stand users." Suddenly, Kakyoin heard a scream, and saw the man he described earlier on the floor with a knife in his neck. "Joestar-san!" He shouted, leaping down.

"Damnit! Sam, lets go, he'll need our help!" Naruto said, and the two jumped after him.

_Cairo Streets_

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." A man said, approaching another man. "DIO!" he shouted, causing the blonde man to laugh. "Oh! Then come as close as you'd l-" he was cut off as Kakyoin landed in front of him. "DIO! You'll pay for what you've done to Joestar-san!" the two men were shocked. The man with the black uniform especially. "Kakyoin? Impossible! I killed you!" the blonde said. "Yes, if it wasn't for the timely intervention of someone, I'd most likely have died here." Kakyoin said. The man in the black uniform walked up to Kakyoin, looking him in the eye. "Kakyoin, how are you still here? I thought…" Kakyoin looked over to his friend. "Not right now Jotaro. We need to defeat DIO, here and now!" Jotaro nodded, and looked over to DIO. "It seems its two on one now DIO. And since we know how your stand works, you wont defeat us so easily!" he said, summoning his stand, Star Platinum.

"One, two or a thousand! It makes no difference! All will bow before the might of DIO and The World!" DIO shouted, summoning his stand and rushing towards Jotaro and Kakyoin. However, as he was about to attack, a red katana came flying, severing both of his hands. "Not yet big guy!" Sam shouted, leaping down to the road as well. "You're part of the gang now Kakyoin, you cant just rush off!" Jotaro looked over to Kakyoin. "Who's that?" he asked, and Kakyoin looked over to Sam. "He's a friend. I hope." Kakyoin then shot several emeralds at DIO, who dodged them. Jotaro ripped some concrete from the sidewalk and threw it at DIO. One of the chunks hit him, causing him to fly back. "Not a bad shot Jotaro!" Kakyoin said.

As DIO flew back, he saw the corpse of Joeseph Joestar on the sidewalk. '_I need to get to his body! His blood will allow me to gain full control over JoJo's body!' _He flew through a shop window, severing one of his legs in the process. "Damnit! I can't afford to be defeated here! I won't be defeated here! I am DIO!" he said, struggling to get up. He grabbed a nearby office worker and began draining her of her blood, rejuvenating himself.

"So, Kakyoin, I assume that's DIO your friend there just sent flying?" Naruto said, having joined the group. Kakyoin and Jotaro nod. "Well, I guess we can beat his ass, right Sam?" Sam nodded at Naruto's statement, then began to approach the shop DIO flew into. "Be careful, he has the ability to stop time itself!" Kakyoin said. Sam simply chuckled and kept advancing. "If it's anything like Esdeath's time stop, it should be a prob-"

"**THE WORLD! STOP TIME**" Suddenly, all time froze around Sam. _'This shouldn't be a probl- I can't move! This isn't right!' _DIO walked out of the shop and towards Sam. "It seems you charged in, even after you learned about the power of The World. Foolish human, you should have-" DIO cocked his fist back "LISTENED TO YOUR FRIENDS!" DIO was about to punch through Sam's chest when suddenly Naruto appeared, stabbing DIO with a blade of energy. "IMPOSSIBLE!" DIO said, as time resumed.

"Your time stop must be powerful, to stop a devil like Sam in his tracks." Naruto said, looking at DIO. "You'd make a wonderful addition to my peerage, if you weren't such a god damn asshole." Naruto then jumped back towards Kakyoin and Jotaro.

"Alright, go get em guys!" he said, causing Jotaro and Kakyoin to sweat drop. "I've been waiting for a chance to beat your ass DIO!" Jotaro said, approaching DIO. "**ORA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**" suddenly his stand began punching DIO at extremely high speeds, mercilessly pummeling the man. "Not like this! Za War-" DIO was cut off with a strong punch to his skull by Jotaro. "You're not gonna hurt anyone else you bastard." Jotaro said, grabbing his hats brim. "I'll end this right here, right now!" As he moved to finish DIO off, he was distracted by DIO quickly throwing a knife at him. "Shit!" Jotaro dodged the knife, causing DIO to smile.

"You fool! Your weak mortality has caused your defeat! I will once again release **THE WORLD!**" Time stopped once again, and this time, Naruto was too far away to save them. "DIE, JOTARO!" DIO punched Jotaro in the stomach, tearing through him like paper. "Now then…" DIO said, pointing at Naruto. "You're next."

However, DIO was blasted back once again by a barrage of green emeralds. "You…bastard! You'll pay for that! **EMERALD SPLASH**" Kakyoin shouted, firing more of his emeralds at DIO. Naruto jumped over to Jotaro, who was on the ground, dying. "Jotaro! JOTARO! Don't die!" Kakyoin said, rushing over to Naruto's side. "Don't think…that I've got much choice in the matter…Kakyoin." Jotaro said, coughing up blood. Naruto looked over to Sam, who nodded. "He's certainly got the heart." Sam said cryptically. Naruto pulled out a chess piece, a pawn. "Jotaro, we don't have much time so I'll be quick- I can save your life, but you wont be the same. You'll be whats known as a devil, and join the ranks of the super natural. You'll work for me, but I promise, you wont be a slave."

Jotaro looked over to where DIO was, getting up slowly, then over to the corpse of his grandfather. "If it'll help me kill.. that bastard…then I'll do it." Jotaro said, and Naruto unceremoniously shoved the chess piece into the hole DIO created. "Alright then, welcome to the Uzumaki family."

_Cairo Alleyway_

"Jotaro is down! I can't believe it! I guess its up to me-" A man with large silver hair was stopped when Esdeath and Akame appeared in front of him. "Oh shit!" the man said, jumping back. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Akame asked, while Esdeath simply licked her lips and pulled out her sword. "I can sense he's a fighter, and has some strange power. I cant wait to see it for myself!" Esdeath said, but was held back by Akame. "Hold on, we don't know if he's a threat." Akame looked the man dead in the eyes. "Are you?" The man shook his head. "Not unless you work with DIO." Akame and Esdeath stopped. "DIO? Who is this DIO?" asked Esdeath. The mans face contorted into a snarl. "DIO is true evil! An immortal vampire who's caused misery and death wherever he goes! It's up to me and my friends to stop him, for everyone we've loved and lost!"

Akame and Esdeath deadpanned. "Very…inspiring. May I ask you for your name?" Akame said. The man grinned. "Jean Pierre Polnareff, at your service." He bowed, then saw the emeralds from Hierophant Green. "If you two don't mind, I have to go. C'mon Silver Chariot!" he summoned what seemed to be a thin man wearing all armor and a sword, and jumped towards the Emeralds. "Well, Egypt certainly is proving to be…entertaining." Esdeath said, following the man. Akame looked around to see people staring in awe at the people leaping into the sky. She then followed Esdeath, intent on making sure the ice general did not go too far.

_Back with Naruto_

"Wait, you're really gonna bank on that? I'm not sure that's a good idea." Naruto said, looking over to Jotaro. "The bastard said it himself- Star Platinum and The World are similar. I figure that applies to everything, even its abilities." Naruto shook his head. "Similar does not mean the same! How do you even know if-" He was cut off as Polnareff landed infront of him. "Jotaro! What's going on? Who are these people?" he asked, looking over to Naruto and Sam. "These two are allies. They've agreed to help us defeat DIO, so long as I come with them after." Polnareff looked alarmed. "And you agreed to that? Jotaro, we don't know who these people are! They could be working for DIO, for all we know!" Jotaro shook his head. "I've got a feeling that these guys are on our side. Or, at the very least, aren't working for DIO. I figure we need all the help we can get right now." Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and began approaching DIO. "Hey, wait up!" Polnareff shouted, following.

Naruto dusted himself off and jumped to his feet. "Alright Sam, let's go beat up this DIO dude!" Naruto began following after the two Crusaders, and Sam did the same.

"It seems you survived Jotaro. No matter, it will be a simple task to finish you off." DIO said, looking down at Jotaro. He then saw Polnareff and laughed. "And it seems you've saved me the trouble of hunting down Polnareff. I really must thank you, Jotaro." DIO then threw several knives at the two, which were sliced out of the air by Sam. "Tch, you again. Do you even understand who, no, what I am? I am DIO! I am the most powerful being in the world!" Sam chuckled at DIO's declaration. "You don't even rank in the top 100 pal." DIO began to move, but suddenly found himself stuck in place. "Hierophant's tentacles?" he exclaimed, looking around. He was ensnared by several green tentacles, holding him in front of Jotaro. "Impossible! I didn't even see Kakyoin!" Naruto smirked at this. "It's because I hid him using my magic. He was right in front of you the entire time." Naruto snapped his fingers and suddenly Noriaki Kakyoin appeared, smirking. "It seems you got a bit too overconfident, DIO." He said, while DIO began struggling. '_How did his Hierophant become so strong? What changed? What did that blonde child do?'_. DIO tried to summon The World, but Jotaro punched him across the face.

"Normally, I'd have an issue beating up on a person like this, but for you DIO, I think I'll make an exception." Jotaro said. He knocked DIO to the ground, then smashed his legs with Star Platinum. "YOU BASTARD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" DIO shouted, looking furiously at the Crusaders. He tried to reach for more knives, but found his arm sliced off by Silver Chariot. "Not on my watch, DIO!" Polnareff shouted, high fiving Jotaro. "You know, I've met a lot of scum on this trip. D'Arby, Alessi, Steely Dan… but you DIO…" Jotaro pulled his hat up and looked DIO in the eyes. "**Aren't even worthy of being scum!**" Star Platinum then began punching DIO, shouting "**ORA!**" as it continuously barraged DIO. Small screams erupted from the vampire as he began being reduced to mush from Star Platinum's barrage. Eventually, Jotaro stopped, seeing only a pile of meat chunks where DIO once was. He let out a breath then turned to his companions, who nodded. "That bastard got what he deserved." Kakyoin said, and Polnareff nodded.

Naruto and Sam looked at the pile of meat impassively. "Looks like those stand things of theirs got upgraded when they became devils." Sam said. "You seem to be collecting lots of powerhouses boss. Myself, Esdeath, and now this Jotaro kid." Naruto nodded. "Power is everything to us devils Sam. A strong peerage is a sign of a strong devil." Naruto said, closing his eyes and nodding. "Did I sound wise and badass? 'Cause that's what I was going for." Sam facepalmed at Naruto's antics. Akame and Esdeath returned with the body of Joseph Joestar, placing it on the ground. "We found the body like you instructed, though we're unsure as to why." Naruto looked over to Jotaro, who was staring at the body of his grandfather. "I figured he'd know what to do with that." Naruto said, pointing at Jotaro, who nodded. "I'll call the Speedwagon foundation. They'll..take care of it."

_An Hour Later_

"And that worked? You just restarted his heart?" Naruto asked incredulously. Jotaro nodded, and Naruto whistled in appreciation. "Well played then. Now, you two don't have to stay in the devil world if you don't want to, but I'd prefer if you guys were all somewhat near me. I do plan on staying in Japan, but.." Jotaro and Kakyoin looked at Naruto as he pulled out a pamphlet. "Have you ever heard of Kuoh?" he asked, smirking.

_And that's the end of Part One of Stardust to Vampire! The second half will be collecting the last member of Naruto's peerage for now (and the title of the chapter should give you an indicator on who it is.) _

_Sorry for the major delay, I got really busy and couldn't find time to write. However, I'll try to put out more chapters soon!_

_Oh, and here's a list of people who almost made it into the peerage._

_Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 5)_

_Hit (Dragon Ball Super)_

_Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia)_

_Dabi (My Hero Academia)_

_Arthas Menethil (World of Warcraft)_

_Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator)_

_Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures)_

_DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures)_

_Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)_

_Alexander Anderson (Hellsing)_

_Thomas Wayne Jr. (DC Comics)_

_Sinestro (DC Comics)_

_Revy (Black Lagoon)_

_The Peerage (for now)_

_Naruto: King_

_Jetstream Sam: Knight_

_Esdeath: Rook_

_Akame: Pawn_

_Jotaro: Knight_

_Kakyoin: Bishop _

_Revealed Next Part_

There are two more additions that will come out later in the story!

Rate and review, and ill see ya next time!


	3. Status Update!

Kept you waiting didn't I?

On a serious note, I am sorry for my absence again. I had to finish up school, and that took up most if not all of my attention. However, I've graduated now (and am headed off to college soon).

Hopefully this means I'll have more time to write. However, reading back over this story in particular, I feel like I went in a direction that I don't feel comfortable going forward with. I regret adding in the JoJo characters because after several re-reads of both what I wrote as notes, I feel like they don't fit overall the DxD universe. I even tried to make them fit better by coming up with some convoluted reason they lose their stands (something about the change in their souls giving the stand users their stands abilities while destroying the manifestation) but I realized I hated it.

Along with some general bad feelings about the earlier parts of the story (basically some areas where I can brush up on, add some details, take some un-necessary stuff out etc.) I feel like I want to go back and re-work it.

So as of writing this (3:47 AM 7/27/20) I'm going to start on that re-work. The general story will remain the same, along with the first three peerage members/pieces.

I'm dropping the two Stardust Crusaders for two characters who are more fitting to the story (and actually are DxD characters.)

As to some hints as to who these new characters are, just know that Naruto doesn't take ones past into account when befriending someone, and is willing to look for the truth behind many things. In addition, many of the supernatural world are keeping an eye on the young heir to the Namikaze clan, with many commenting on his bravery.

This last part is for fans of my other works.

One Bizarre Uzumaki: Honestly I've lost motivation to finish this. I might come back to it some day, but it's not really something I've been motivated to write, even while I was away, unlike A Devil of a Time and The Poisonous Brother.

The Poisonous Brother: Oh man, I've been re-writing my outline for this one several times- I feel like you guys will really like it.

Her Guardian: To be honest, I haven't really thought about this at all. It's not something that I wanna write at this moment, but I'll probably come back to it.

Ghost Stories: Fuck Sylvanas. Her plot literally went to shit and there is no redeeming it. I'm scrapping it in favor of a different story with OC's instead.

While I was away, I also developed an outline for something else that I'd mention before: a MHA fic. However, I'm torn between two ways the story can go (I made outlines for both paths).

They all depend on the quirk I'd give the MC. On one hand, A time manipulation quirk, on the other, total energy control. The time manipulation quirk story would be more of a gritty underground hero esque story, with a focus on the darker side of heroics. Meanwhile, the energy control quirk would be a much lighter story with a focus on moving past the legacy of those who came before.

I hate re-writing fics that only have two chapters, but I feel like this is a necessity.

I'll be leaving this up as a sort of reference and 'mark of shame' if you will.

Look forward to A Devil of a Time : Rewound!

_A large crash could be heard outside of a small home in Brazil. One could almost confuse it for thunder, as the large storm that raged outside showed no sign of stopping any time soon. However, the sole occupant of the home knew better. Drawing his fathers sword from its sheathe on the wall, he stepped out, preparing himself for a fight. Perhaps he had left a survivor, and they had come to claim vengeance for their fallen. Or perhaps a mercenary had been contracted to eliminate him for his actions in avenging his father. Either way, the man would not go down without a fight._

_He looked around the street that his home was on, searching for the source of the sound. Not a soul wandered outside, for they had all rushed inside the moment the clouds began to darken. The man looked around, slowly, analyzing potential ambush sites and hazards in the environment that could be used against him. As he began walking down the street, rustling down a nearby alley caught his attention._

_Readying his sword, he approached the entrance to the alley. He looked around one last time, to ensure no one was sneaking up behind him. Satisfied that he was alone, he began walking down the alley. As he walked down, a voice started to become clearer._

"_Damn, remind me to never do that again. Satan below, this fucking hurts!" _

_The voice was near the end of the alley, and from what the man could tell, belonged to someone quite young. _

'_14? No, 15? These assassins are getting younger, and dumber, as time goes on…'_

_The man looked towards the source of the voice and noticed the large crater in the ground. He approached the edge of the crater cautiously, ready to strike out at a moments notice. When he reached the edge, he looked in to see a young boy, with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looking up at him. Three whisker marks on each side of his face stood out prominently against his tan skin._

"_Not much of an assassin, are you?" the man said, looking down at the boy. The boy laughed, looking up at the man, before standing up. The man stepped back and raised his sword higher._

"_No, I'm really not." The boy said, smirking. His eyes began glowing a bright red, causing the man to go on edge. The boy looked around for a bit, before turning back to the man. _

"_Can you tell me where I am?"_


End file.
